


Alternative SMP

by XxUnixX



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Roleplay - Fandom, SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anarchist TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade angst, TommyInnit centric, abused tommyinnit, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxUnixX/pseuds/XxUnixX
Summary: Ever wonder, what if Tommy stayed with Techno. What if thing's didn't happen as they did.Tommy and Technoblade team up, brothers working against the oppressive government.
Comments: 30
Kudos: 432





	1. The Festival 1/?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made Tommy shorter.  
> I decided to fix the heights because I live for gremlin child Tommy.  
> Techno; 6'7 (Age 21; Twins with Wilbur)  
> Wilbur:6'5 (Age 21; Twins with Techno)  
> Philza;5'10 (Age; 40??)  
> Tommy; 5'8 (Age; 16)
> 
> They are family, every interaction is platonic.

The young blonde stretched out inside his raccoon hole under his brother cottage home, reminded Tommy of a cottage core lesbian. Slightly laughing at the reference he got up and let his eyes adjust to the dimly lit hole, seems like the torch went out plentiful of hours before Tommy awoke for the day. Tommy couldn't remember why today was so special, he couldn't remember. He knew Technoblade told him yesterday and to get plenty of sleep but now that it was important he just forgot.

Groaning with annoyance he climbed up the rickety ladder and up to the next level, greeting the cow as if schedule he then headed two more levels up. Tommy glanced at Technoblade working slow in the kitchen moving as if they had handfuls of time to do whatever before an event. "Good morning Big Man!" Tommy yelled out to Technoblade who flinched from the entrance, though Tommy didn't see. If he had he would've mocked the older for ages.  
"Hullo small child." Technoblade teased as he looked over to Tommy who stood near the ladder with a look of annoyance. Tommy hated the mocking nickname he got, he wasn't a child nor was he small!

Awkwardly his non sock covered feet moved between pressure on each foot, the cold biting at his exposed skin. 

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over and taking a seat at the kitchen table where Technoblade took a seat across from him, "I'm not a sm- Oh food!" Tommy cut himself off mid sentence in favor of grabbing a bowl of soup with small potato chunks and trying to drink it, with a look of disgust Technoblade watched the young teen do so, "It's already morning and I feel disgusted in my own home." Techno remarked as he grabbed a spoon and ate his own meal with a annoying sort of elegance that annoyed Tommy who put down his bowl and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"There's literally a napkin right there!" Technoblade pointed to the napkin literally right next to the boys hand in easy reach, though Technoblade joked with Tommy he couldn't help but be slightly relieved that Tommy was eating more then just golden apples. Now golden apples were good to eat in battle but living off them everyday had serious consequences that Tommy would face if he didn't fix his diet.  
Technoblade could see the effects were nudging as the teen had been slower than usual and couldn't keep down anything but golden apples, it was steady progress for Tommy to eat the soup the way he did.

Tommy decided not to answer in favor of looking out one of the many windows in the home, the snow covered the ground quickly leaving no time to see any frozen green under the white. Tommy wondered what it tasted like or felt like, which was weird because everyday he's ran through the snow to work or L'manberg with Technoblade. He wondered if his friend Dream would've liked walking in the snow with Tommy or building a snowman together, maybe Dream would forgive Tommy and they could build something great like that.

The thought couldn't progress more after that as Philza, his dad, climbed down the more professionally made ladder and headed over to the duo. His soft blue eyes, in contrast to Tommy's now bright blue, looked between the two before taking a seat.  
"Are you ready for the festival? Prepared? Enough sleep?" Philza questioned, felt more like a interrogation if you asked Tommy. Tommy huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, he would've been nicer if he noticed the small tremble in Philza's hands and the look of absolute worry for his two sons. Though his reaction to the questions weren't as large as they normally would've been, glad he knew what the fuck was going on now.

Technoblade reached over and gave the most comfort he could by putting a large hand on Philza's smaller slimmer one, "We are prepared, I promise we will be back before midnight. Okay?" Technoblade and Philza shared a look between each other. Almost as if they were mentally talking which would've been cool if it wasn't for the soft moment between the two.

Tommy laughed which seemed to break them out the mental talk, "What? Gremlin Child." Technoblade deadpanned at Tommy who only seemed to laugh harder as Philza couldn't help but also laugh. What could Tommy say, his laugh was just infectious. 

With that said and done Philza made sure the two had on their armor and weapons, double checking everything Technoblade worked on for any flaw that could put his sons at harm. It was sweet but it took too long which was why Tommy tried to hurry their interaction by giving the taller a quick hug before darting out the house and down the snow bank. Technoblade and Philza shared a look before they laughed, their hug was longer and more sentimental. "I will keep the child sage." Technoblade exclaimed before leaving and heading to Tommy. Tommy slowing down to walk beside Technoblade.

Excitedly he turned around walking backwards and waving goodbye, "Bye Dadza!" He laughed before turning back around and walking alongside Techno, ignoring the urge to complain already about the snow melting and making his shoe wet and gross to walk on. Tommy wasn't so sure he was excited to walk in wet socks like before on his last day of exile, the day he escaped and ran to Technoblades home and hiding himself under the floor boards like a raccoon which to now his family lovingly referred to him as at times.

Unbeknownst to Tommy he began to fidget with his hands, it could've been a reaction to the anxiety of heading back to L'manberg. All he knew was that Dream was going to L'manberg with no armor which was their perfect time to strike. Maybe they would cause light arson and such before retreating with the discs, the discs that started everything. With the discs everything would be solved, hopefully. 

Technoblade watched the younger fidget with his hands and look down at the snow covered woods floor, it was off not having the loud laughter and yelling filling the void like usual. Slowly he reached out and put a hand on Tommy's shoulder which helped him escape his thoughts, "It's okay to be nervous, you're going up against your.." Technoblade stopped himself, the anger in his chest from when he found out about what Dream did still pissed him off. He wasn't so sure he'd stay cool if he said the last word and was even less sure Tommy would be okay.

It was the silence that must've made it more awkward, Tommy's glassy blue eyes that glazed over practically with the mention of Dream, slowly Tommy took in a shaky breath that he didn't know he was holding, "I'm not nervous, I'm confident!" Tommy paused for a second before adding, "..Bitch." To the end, once again testing the limits he had with Technoblade like he did on the first day of Technoblade finding the raccoon hole. Technoblade wasn't offended, maybe jokingly but now wasn't the time to joke about the unsure anxious tone the younger had.  
"Sure, sure. Just know I'm here if shit goes south." Technoblade hoped that reassured Tommy, which it luckily did as his shoulders untensed as they walked up to L'manberg territory. 

Tommy continued to walk before his eyes landed on a obsidian large box with no windows or entrances from where Tommy could see, "What the fuck?!" Tommy screeched as he pointed at the box to which Technoblade matched the horrified expression on Tommy's face. It would've been funny that this is what horrified the blood god who deals with guts and shit but Tommy wasn't sure he could even move let alone speak.  
"Lets just. Ignore that." Technoblade assured awkwardly as he had to practically drag Tommy away from the building.

As they walked up onto much more familiar land, Technoblade reached over and grabbed a splash potion of invisibility and splashed the two so they'd be hidden from L'manberg citizens, considering the one was exiled and another was wanted for destroying the government and the land, it wouldn't have been safe if they were caught. Especially considering the exiled child was traumatized and still recovering from the betrayal of his apparent closest friends. Technoblade sneered at that, they were no friends to Tommy. A friend wouldn't do that to their friend and then leave them with little to nothing.

Time passed slowly as Technoblade and Tommy scaled a building close to where the festival would take place and watched as they prepared the decorations and set up, Tommy could see Ranboo from where he was stood close to Technoblades side, Tommy made sure to tell Technoblade that to not hurt Ranboo considering he visited Tommy in exile and tried to encourage him. Ranboo never hurt Tommy, he hadn't betrayed the blonde. 

"We strike when they start the speech." Technoblade mumbled soft enough for Tommy to hear but not for the others who were luckily far away. Tommy nodded to the order and tried to shift comfortably knowing they'd be there for a little while waiting for ths slow pokes to finish. Some civilians luckily helped out the president and his cabinet,  
Wait, the president?

Tommy's eyes widened as he backed up onto Technoblade who grunted in surprise from Tommy now moving to hide behind Technoblade for protection like the invisibility wasn't enough. Their last conversation ran through Tommy's head painfully, he would've felt guilty for letting Tubbo think he was dead. If faking his death was what Tommy planned to do instead of what he did originally. But the fact that Tubbo exiled and never visited him left a familiar pang of anger through his body, the anger and spite that motivated him to get up and work, to work until he collapsed and bled out, To work until he finally got what he wanted, finally a win without giving something up for everyone else's protection.  
With Technoblade and Philza he didn't need to give up his possessions for freedom and security, he just had to work by their side and contribute which was enough for Tommy. 

Tommy couldn't tell if Technoblade turned his head to glance at Tommy's shaking body, it could've been Tommy shaking from anger or fear and he wouldn't know. He wanted to cry and hug Tubbo but at the same time scream at him until his voice was raw and left him sobbing like a big baby. Tommy thought he cried enough during exile and would never cry again but the panic attacks he sometimes got always reminded him that he was still human and could still cry. 

Taking a moment to recover himself Tommy finally spoke, "We strike soon then." He glanced to the people working quickly and tried to come up with some sort of plan, he normally was great at thinking of rushed plans in seconds but he couldn't focus, it felt overwhelming with too much noise and being able to see the people that betrayed him didn't exactly help. Before Tommy accidentally put himself into a panic attack he was gently grabbed and pulled to Technoblades chest, large hands covered his ears and helped block the overwhelming senses.

It took Tommy a few minutes before he could properly breath, once he could he gently tapped Technoblade which signaled him to let go. Cautiously Technoblade let go of Tommy who took a few steps back, a embarrassed flush look of red on his face that was hidden luckily, he wasn't proud he let his older brother see the panic, "Thank you, bitch boy." He mumbled for Technoblade to hear only to get a fake annoyed huff, "You're welcome."

If only Tommy could see the heated glare that the L'manberg people got from Technoblade for scaring his brother, for hurting him, for hurting his family. Never would Technoblade forgive the people for exiling his kid brother, hunting him down, being the cause for Wilbur's insanity and for trying to put Philza on house arrest before he ran off and hid in Technoblades home alongside with Tommy. Technoblade made a quiet vow and promise in his To Do list to avenge his family, to repay the pain.


	2. The Festival 2/?

It had to of only been an hour and a half before the Presidential Team and civilian's set up the beautiful decorations, it shouldn't have reminded Tommy of Tubbos execution. It shouldn't have reminded him of that day but it did, would today go the same way? The thought sent an ache through his chest as he worried about Ranboo who did practically nothing wrong but L'manberg was known to get dramatic with their problems.  
Tommy was pulled from his thoughts when he was tugged by his sleeve meaning to pay attention. Luckily it was at the right moment to because as he focused he could see Tubbo walking up onto the stage with Fundy and Quackity following him up there. The people of L'manberg sat in their seats peacefully and watched.

Even Dream, who had no armor on him, sat there and watched the young president clear his throat for his speech. If Tommy hadn't had to spend person time with Dream he would've thought the older was being kind, but Tommy could see the cruel smile with a plan in the works. Last time he saw that smile Dream blew up everything he owned once he found the hidden chests underground. 

Tommy watched the hooded man's body language before turning to his supposed friend that exiled him, "Hello, people of L'manberg." Tubbo greeted, no longer did he awkwardly laugh like he did the day he became president. The slow confused greeting, no. He was now stern and had a cold tone to his voice. Tommy almost flinched, that wasn't his Tubbo. Not anymore at least.  
"Today is the festival, I'm glad we got all the help we could or else this day would've never happened." Tommy watched as Tubbos eyes scanned the crowd, maybe Tommy was selfish for hoping Tubbo was looking for Tommy. 

Tubbos face twisted to grim as Quackity stepped in front of Tubbo to talk over him, "This festival is to show change, and boy. We have sure changed." Quackity smiled, why did it seem like the other was more of a president than the actual president? The man who used to fake sell drugs to people and almost had his own country before it was taken away. From where Tommy stood he could see Tubbo back away to give Quackity space as he looked down at the ground awkwardly. 

The blonde glanced to Technoblade but couldn't see him, the only proof he was there was the light bubbles of the potion that you could only see up close. Maybe Tommy was just overreacting, but something seemed off, something was going to happen but Tommy didn't know what.

Quackity seemed to be staring at Dream before he started to laugh, "And that's why I'm proud to say that the prison is going to be put to good use, designed for the traitorous villains to our country!" Quackitys voice raised as his arms spread out wide, if Tommy squinted enough he would confuse Quackity for Schlatt. The new attitude didn't fit well for Quackity, it was almost horrifying in a way. Instead of seeing Quackity as a friend he could only see the cruel violence hidden behind smiles and fraudulent lies. 

"For Technoblade, Philza and Tommyinnit." Quackity laughed as the crowds eyes barely widened in surprise, it was humiliating for Tommy to watch as they cheered for the family's demise. Luckily Ghostbur was left out of it considering the ghost had done nothing wrong. Quackitys laughter quieted, as did the crowds. "And one more, though he gets a special punishment," His tone was dark and almost cast off into a shadowed expression.

Tommy's fist tightened into a ball and panicked, Ghostbur had done nothing wrong! Why would an innocent ghost be forced into a prison for no crime? His answer was answered with a gravelly rough tone, Quackity grabbing a book from his pocket and smiling cruelly.

Tommy could tell Fundy and Tubbo had no clue what the duck hybrid was doing considering the confusion in their faces, "Ranboo, why don't you come on up here." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.   
Tommy watched as Ranboo slowly got up on trembling legs and walked over to the podium and stood next to the president, gently clearing his throat he looked down at Quackity who he towered over, "Y-Yeah?" The Enderman hybrid asked trying to avoid direct eye contact as best as he could, his species known for disliking eye contact.

The crowd seemed to be on their toes, all except for Dream who seemed to be encouraging everything. His gaze never seeming to leave between the hybrids on the stage. Two of which standing back while the other two were upfront so all could see like it was some twisted musical. "I know it was you." Quackity smiled as he looked away from Ranboo then to Dream who without warning got up and headed onto the stage, moving his netherite sword to his good hand.

That seemed to be enough for the crowd to start yelling, some frozen while others begged them not to hurt Ranboo. The poor seventeen-year-old had only just come to the server, he didn't deserve this. The poor teen wasn't even doing anything wrong, all he did was seen people and not sides like any good person.  
It almost seemed to happen too fast as Dream kicked the back of Ranboo's knees and had him kneeling on the ground panting heavily with fear, his arms on the ground supporting him for the most part. This sure would've been a great time for Ranboo to teleport if he actually knew how or if he could even do so. 

The sun seemed to beat down on everyone as they all seemed to shift on their feet uncomfortably while watching the painful scene in front of them, Tubbo has been in this kind of situation before. Shouldn't he be stopping it? And with that Tubbo did nothing, watching the scene with a painful point of silence that almost made it worse than the axe raising just above Ranboo.

"Please, please I don't want to die!" Ranboo almost sounded like two people begging as he tried to curl in on himself, tears slipping down his half-and-half face. With a burst of adrenaline Tommy threw an ender pearl and landed just on the steps of the stage, "Stop! Don't hurt him!" He yelled nervously as everyone seemed to look around for the invisible boy. "Tommy?" Tubbo said gently as he looked around to find his friend he exiled, Tommy bitterly let him do so before taking a sip of milk and revealing himself. He hoped Technoblade didn't leave him. 

"You aren't suppose to be here." Dream glared at the younger teen who almost wanted to turn tail and run the other way, maybe run home and curl into Philzas arms and cry for a good hour before deeming himself better than everyone else.   
Tommy faked a scoff though his nervousness let it come off as a nervous laugh, "You think I follow the laws?" Tommy asked bitterly, almost biting too hard on his cheek.

The silence was enough of a answer for Tommy who looked between the group, Ranboo looked up from where he was curled up at and almost was whispering for Tommy to run. That it was better for one teen than two teens to meet their end, oh Ranboo was so heroic, but he wouldn't let him suffer when he could hopefully stop it.  
He wouldn't let the same Ranboo who was there for him during exile just die now. 

"What are you doing here?" Fundy spoke up though knowing the answer, he was the one who told Tommy and Technoblade just yesterday there would be a festival today. Not because he wanted to tell but because he was cornered with his life at stake.  
Tommy's gaze turned to Fundy and just almost cussed him out with disgust, "You bitches are trying to kill a innocent teen who's done nothing wrong, you expect me to just sit around?!" Tommy yelled unaware of his brother pearling over and standing closer in case something happened. In case Dream tried to hurt Tommy, again.  
Technoblades fingers danced over his rocket launcher, oh how he would love to shoot the cocky smile of the green hooded man's face. 

Quackity shook his head like he was scolding a child, "So, you think it's a good idea to come alone to the country you're exiled from after running away from exile?" Quackity practically choked on his laughter as he placed his hands on his hips and watched Tommy who seemed to shift his weight from foot to foot. It was a tricky situation considering Tommy could barely do a 1v1 and now he was surronded by people who almost wanted him dead or locked up.

Quackity went to continue before a deep startling laugh sounded behind Tommy, "He's not alone." With that Technoblade revealed himself also to the public, towering over Tommy with now his rocket launcher in his right hand and left hand on his brothers shoulder. "Technoblade?!" Tubbo shouted before noticing the rocket launcher that caused his death, quickly stumbling back and away with panic.  
The soft breeze did nothing to help the tension, nor did the sweet smell of the flowers that roamed the and made it sweeter. 

"Bruhhhh." Technoblade drew out as everyone seemed to raise their weapons to Tommy and Technoblade, Tommy trying to ignore it as he looked at the tormenter than to the president, it was luckily less of a shock that Tommy was with Technoblade after their hostage situation with Connor that seemed more playful than serious. "Tommy, you really shouldn't be here." Dream hummed watching Tommy's shoulder rise with tension. Any sort of plan he made before jumping in seemed to die before he had the chance to act.

Everyone began to crowd closer and closer, narrowing down more escape possibilities, "You- you exiled me and than never visited now you're trying to hurt Ranboo?! Tubbo, Why?!" Tommy demanded, everyone freezing to let the two talk or scream. The pure emotion bringing on a new sort of anxiety for many. "I thought you were dead! I thought you didn't want to ever see me!" Tubbo yelled back, daring to grab his sword and raise it to fight Tommy. Tubbo moving to stand almost opposite of his exiled friend.  
Tommy winced as he raised the axe of peace and glared at Tubbo who seemed to continue, "You faked your fucking death!" 

Tommy's eyes widened before they narrowed, "I didn't fake shit, I was going to jump! And not for the water." Tommy hissed barely realizing what he said, though with the way the surronding people around him froze he could tell he said something bad. But it seemed Tubbo was the only one who didn't freeze, "Maybe you shouldn't have." Tubbo hissed angrily. That's all it took for Tommy to jump forward and swing his axe down on Tubbo who narrowly grabbed his shield and blocked it, the paint where it hit coming off clean.

That's how the fight began, Technoblade quickly moving to fight the people around the two teens who had their own fight, making sure nobody hit his kid brother while busy with Tubbo. The two teens fought with bottled up rage they had built up, each swing barely grazing the other and leaving marks on the no longer scar free bodies. War having given the duo plentiful of wounds that would be a constant reminder of betrayal and pain. 

"You call me the shit friend, but you fucking exiled me, you hurt my family!" Tommy lashed out as he jumped to the side to avoid the sword that would've stabbed his abdomen, he couldn't avoid a major wound considering how far running back home was. "You are the shit friend! All you ever cared about was your discs, the discs don't matter!" Tubbo lashed his sword a few more times trying to hit the quick paced Tommy. With a burst of energy Tommy shouted out, "The discs were worth more than you ever were!"

The fighting seemed to seize around them, the clattering of Tubbos sword dropping to the ground. His big brown eyes tearing up painfully at Tommys' words. Technoblade staring at Tommy shocked, the same Tommy who convinced Technoblade to not hurt Tubbo just declared Tubbos's worth to him as little to nothing. Technoblade wouldn't lie, he was proud in a odd sense. He was proud Tommy finally snapped. 

"Tommy, we've got to go." Technoblade urged Tommy to hurry up his shouting match, so they could go, noticing the large blood spot on Tommy's side that needed urgent care soon, not wanting the harsh journey back to infect said wound. Tommy casted one last look to Tubbo who was pratically falling to the ground. Technoblade tried to grab Ranboo, but he was already gone, along with Nikki. Hopefully the girl grabbed the teen and left at the first opportunity she saw.

Shakily the blonde teen nodded to Technoblade, "I want to go home," He mumbled gently enough for only a few people, quickly they threw their pearls in the same direction out as people charged at them. Technoblade couldn't help the protective feeling as he opened his cape slightly and cover Tommy from everyone as they teleported away. Away from the crumbling mess of Tubbo and angry charging people.


	3. Ape Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let Tubbo go ape shit.

Tubbo watched his friend, who he exiled, pearl away with L'manbergs greatest enemy. The sting it left on Tubbos hollowed heart didn't help as others around him started to argue, the arguing growing louder and louder in attempt to drown the others out. It was childish and unnecessary. With that shocking moment it seemed everyone was turning on each other quite quickly, Dream letting himself get yelled at by multiples of people, Quackity not too far away also getting yelled at for his actions.  
Tubbo wouldn't have had the strength to yell if it weren't for the accusations and lies, Tubbo strained himself to listen as Quackity tried to defend himself by lying that Tubbo gave him permission to do the exectuion.

Tubbos mouth practically dropped as he looked at what he assumed was his close friend, betrayal evident in his eyes, "I did no such thing!" Tubbo yelled pointing a finger to Quackity who sneered, not ready to have to defend himself against the president. Maybe Quackity would realize that Tubbo was not a pushover or a yes man, he was the president and would try to act accordingly so.

"Quackity, I didn't even know you were planning to do this, I had the faintest clue of what the hell you planned!" The Brit yelled, the silence seemed mocking. Quackity tried to act quick on his feet and respond with a dignified answer but Tubbo didn't give him the chance to even respond, "You fucking tried to execute a innocent teenager, doesn't that remind you of the last festival!? Or are you that selfish you don't remember?" Tubbo moved forward towards Quackity who backed up nervously until his back was firmly up against cobblestone. 

Quackity sputtered as he looked around to the people who only lowered their gazes, all except for Dream who's wicked smiley mask gave him a odd sort of comfort. At least somebody thought his actions were okay and for the better of everyone. The people didn't just understand that yet. Quackity would make sure they listen.

The air seemed to breeze with anticipation, all though it was almost a hot blistering day it mellowed to a cold breeze that made the under dressed people shiver more and more as time passed most likely due to the sun going down soon.

Tubbo brought his netherite axe up and chopped it hard against the side of the elders head, making sure Quackity could no longer escape without being trailed. "If I ever, see you do that again, you will never see the stars again." Tubbo threatened before pulling his axe away and storming off. The cabinet members staring at Quackity who collapsed to the ground tiredly before they followed their president out the stuffy 'arena'

"What a bunch of useless loyal dogs.' Quackity muttered bitterly to himself, his tone so bitter he almost flinched in surprise. luckily calking down and taking a few shaky steps forward as pretty much everyone was gone.

A pale cold hand rested on Quackitys shoulder before bringing him closer to the other, "They're just dogs, but you're much more." The voice whispered for Quackity to hear. Turning around Quackity stared at his ex husband, dead that is, with a soft smile, "I am, because you're with me." 

I'm really tired so shorter chapter ig//


	4. Home

It had taken the duo a while to get home from L'manberg, the silence making everything uncomfortable. Tommy was known for his loud energy that seemed to make everyone listen, but for now the teenager couldn't utter a single word, the conversation from earlier ringing through his ears making his heart ache painfully.  
Was it true? Perhaps, the discs couldn't betray him unlike Tubbo who exiled Tommy and tracked down Technoblade who had retired to the snow biome for peace and quiet.

Tommy softly sighed and looked up from where he was walking to see Technoblade focused on the path ahead of them, the nether making their snow gear painfully hot to be in. Tommy glanced away and looked around the Nether, watching as the ghasts flew away from where they floated.

Tommy knew Technoblade wasn't one for confrontation as that subject would've made the walk home even more disastrously painful. He didn't need his older brother to tell him how cruel the comment he made was. Maybe it was cruel, but Tubbo deserved it. But, did he? Did the, also traumatized, teen who had the role of president forced on him deserve that comment?

The blondes head ached from trying to figure it out as he was torn in half on where his beliefs lie, Tubbo was also a teen with forced responsibilities but Tubbo also hurt Tommy. 

Finally they got home, to the relief of Tommy, who instantly pulled off his snow covered boots and cloak before hearing Philz-Phil enter the room with his wings spread out more relaxed from the sight of his two sons, "Did it go well?" Phil questioned one of the two, Technoblade answering for Tommy who remained silent, "I didn't spawn a wither, if that's what you're implying." Phil chuckled softly at the response and fondly smiled, "I wouldn't put it behind you."

Tommy didn't notice how the two adults went silent and stared at the silent teen, unaware of the then concerned look the two shared. With haste Tommy headed to his room wanting silence, everything felt too loud and chaotic with multiples of things happening at once. Unable to get the thought of the festival out his head.  
He had to of been wrong, he was normally wrong! Plus, what he said had the shorter of the two practically weeping.

He stopped walking when a gentle but firm hand was on his shoulder, "Toms, what happened?' Tommy looked over his shoulder to Phil, his eyes watering as he practically shoved himself into his dad's chest, loud heart wrenching sobs breaking out through the cabin.

Technoblade could only watch as his younger brother clung to their dad and sobbed his eyes out, in obvious pain from what happened.  
It took a few minutes before Tommy could sniffle out a reply, "Tubbo hates me!" He looked up to his fathers soft blue eyes, it always reminded Tommy of a calm blue sky with gentle fluffy clouds adorning it.

"Tubbo could never hate you?" Phil questioned as he ran his hand in soft comforting circles on his sons back who tried not to cry at his response, "I told him the discs were worth more than him.." Tommy trailed off as tears trailed down his narrow, still healing, face.

Phil couldn't help that his shoulders tensed and his hands froze, easily giving the wrong impression as Tommy cried harder, quickly he tried to reassure again after he froze, "Why be nice to someone that hurt you?" Technoblade questioned aloud, cutting off Phil.

The silence was no longer awkward but wasn't good either, "Tubbo exiled you, why are you upset that you finally snapped?" Technoblade asked another question as he walked over to the two, his long strides making the short walk quicker.   
"I think it was about time you snapped." The long pink haired man then placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. 

Tommy and Technnoblade practically had a staring match before a fond smile put on Tommy's face, "Thank you Techie." The old childhood nickname slipping past without him noticing, though Technob-Techno did notice and couldn't help but prideful smile. 

It took a moment before Techno coughed in embarrassment, "Well, this got sappy. What's for dinner?" He questioned as the three moved away from each other before being guided to the kitchen where rice and chicken were in bowls on the table, "Oh, just a little something I cooked up." Phil laughed at Tommy's reaction who ran forward excitedly, "Finally, no more shitty potatoes!" 

Techno scoffed as he took a seat to the right of the head chair, "You know you love them." He mumbled waiting for the other two to sit so he could eat without looking impolite for doing so. Tommy didn't seem to care much for politeness as he sat left to the head chair and practically shoveled the food into his mouth, " Fuck yo potato's!" Tommy yelled with food in his mouth.

The look of utter disgust on Techno's face had Phil wheezing with laughter as he sat at the head chair and looked between his two sons, their bantering making him laugh even more, "Calm down and eat your food." He tried to scold them but the smile never left his face as Techno grumbled and ate some of his food before accidentally eating quicker, it must've been good.

The dinner was silent except for the few comments passed around and the sounds of silverware clanking into the white bowls, "Tommy and Techno, you're in charge of dish duty today." Luckily Phil looked down at his food before catching the look of annoyance on Tommy and Techno's faces.

Tommy pointed a thumb at Techno and sneered, "I gotta work with that dickhead?" at the same time Techno also spoke, "I have to work with the child?"

Tommy and Techno stopped and stared at each other before arguing louder, their volumes increasing so their voice was heard over the other. Phil couldn't help the fond sigh as he looked up at his two sons, the scolding dying on his lips as he watched his two sons.  
The scene would've been perfect if Wilbur was there, or, now Ghostbur. As much as the three loved Ghostbur, he just wasn't Wilbur.

Maybe that's the moment Phil decided he needed Wilbur back, maybe.


	5. Confrontation

Techno sat in his library with a book out in front of him, though he couldn’t read with the chat going ever so wild. Urging and begging Techno to talk to someone about what happened at the festival. What Tommy admitted publicly to everyone to hear. Techno didn’t realize he had begun to gently tap his foot against the floor, a sign of his anxiousness. He couldn’t even read his book anymore because of the chat, practically just staring at the page trying to force himself to concentrate.   
  


**“Help him”**

**”E”**

**”Tommy needs your help”**

**”BrotherBlade”**

**”pog”**

Those were only a few words that the chat seemed to go on and on about, Techno normally didn’t give the chat the recognition of him answering but today was a day of breaking normalcy, “Chat, Tommy- Tommy wouldn’t..” Techno numbered to his chat aware that he didn’t want to awake Tommy and Phil who retreated to bed almost a hour ago.

“Tommy wouldn’t what?” Techno looked up startled to see Phil who leaned against the doors frame and crossed his arms, though looking intimidating, he was quite concerned for his youngest son.

The two stared at each other in silence, the only sound being the soft pitter patter of the snow that landed against the wooden house.

“Mate, I’m going to need a answer.” Phil questioned more softly then before as he strode over and placed a hand on the young gods shoulder, Techno wouldn’t make eye contact as he continued to stare at his book.

Unbeknownst to Techno he didn’t see the worry that Phil had, obviously scared it could’ve been something bad. Phil went to speak up again before Techno stopped him, “Tommy said something concerning at the festival.” He said gently, the rough voice sounding odd when quieted so much.

The blonde tilted his head confused and urged Techno to continue, taking a shaky breath he continued, “He admitted to..trying to...” Techno stammered not use to feeling these kinds of emotions, he almost missed when he cut off all his emotions so he wouldn’t get hurt again after the first betrayal.  
“He said he tried to take his last life away.” Techno looked up finally to see how Phil would react to the news, it took a second for the news to kick in as Phil’s face stayed neutral before it shifted into a mix of absolute horror and pain.

The soft blues of his fathers face teared up, his hand moving to the friendship emerald to gently hold it for reassurance like he normally did for mental support. Techno wasn’t the best with support but that didn’t stop him from getting up and wrapping the shorter in a soft hug, his father quickly hugging back and gently sobbing on his shoulder to not awake Tommy.

“I didn’t...I didn’t think exile was that bad!” Phil sniffled, his shoulders shaking with raw emotion, “I thought he had plentiful of visitors and...and I thought he was finally getting a break!” 

Techno stared at his father sadly, the two never truly found out what happened to Tommy. Only having a vague idea after Techno asked to see Tommy’s gear, not specifying he was checking if it needed updates, before Tommy quickly took his armor off and threw it into a pit while shaking and on the verge of tears.

Ever since then they haven’t spoken of that event, most likely afraid and avoiding what kind of reaction Tommy would have to confronting his fears. His fears about his exiled home, villain Wilbur, and more.  
It was hard to remember Tommy was only sixteen at times.

Techno softly sighed and rested his chin on the others head, “He’s never told us, we didn’t know.” He tried to comfort Phil but that didn’t stop the chat in his head from going wild, practically accusing Phil and Techno of being shitty to Tommy. Techno will admit he’s done a few bad things but he didn’t think he ever took it too far.

“But I’m his father, I should’ve known..I should’ve visited. It’s not his fault for not being able to talk about his trauma.” Phil looked away, he didn’t want reassurance. He didn’t want to be comforted like he was a victim.  
He wanted to help his child, hopefully be a better father than when Tommy was younger. Poor Wilbur, having to raise a young child while only just growing up himself.

Phil would never forgive himself for choosing obvious favorites, he didn’t even notice he practically fawned over Techno and took him out on month long expeditions that they only returned home for a few days to a week. Young Tommy stopped calling Phil ‘dad’ by the time he was six.  
Phil wouldn’t admit it still hurt his heart to know he caused that.

The conversation came to a close as they stood there hugging each other, the embers from the fire place dying out and making the chain grow colder and colder before it had the two slightly shaking. The lights barely lit for reading.

They even watched the sun begin to rise through the air, though it was less bright as in L’manberg due to the clouds hiding the sun and the absolute snow storm. Techno bitterly knew all plans for outside would be put on hold since he didn’t want anyone getting sick.

It would be hours before Tommy would awake with a large oversized cape, that belonged to his brother, wrapped around his shoulders as he stumbled out his room and to the kitchen to make some dinner, giving the two a confused but weirded out look as he passed by to get some food from the kitchen.

Techno and Phil would finally depart from their hug, knowing they all needed help, therapy. The pain and trauma still lying heavily with them painfully, dragging them down like a weighted chain on their ankles.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys-  
So I’ll try and continue this soon, I’ve just been hella busy with school work and friends.

I might be making another Tommy centered angst story. I had a idea of a Zombie apocalypse based story or current storyline based.

Anywho.  
Disclaimer, my fanfic somehow got in Youtube (was told but still trying to find the video)   
If you want to draw or reference my fanfic then please tell me on the book and credit me on whatever social media you’re posting it on.  
I work hard on my stories and I don’t want people stealing my ideas and such.


End file.
